The Bond
by SavvySage
Summary: Harry Potter's life is profoundly changed one evening by one good-humored moment. Watch as Harry gains a role-model and becomes a force in his own right. No pairings as of yet - NOT A SOUL BOND FIC, NO SLASH I'm not against it, I just don't write it


PROLOGUE

An Excellent Day to be a Dursley. 

It all began rather innocently, or at least it would have seemed so in a normal family. Mr Dursley had had a very successful day at work and had managed to secure for Grunnings a large order for equipment from a well-known international industrial firm. To make things even better he had been given a substantial raise in his salary as well as promised a nice bonus this up-coming summer. He had also received that morning a letter from Marge assuring him of her intention to visit soon and his neighbour, Mr Phelps, had complemented him on his brand new company car that very morning. All in all it had been a thoroughly excellent day. That evening after consuming a hearty supper, all the while listening and chuckling indulgently as his son of 6 years scream, (It had been revealed that they were out of ice-cream) he helped himself to several large glasses of brandy and settled himself into his favourite arm chair. Petunia settled next to him with her knitting, talking about Mrs Hoojamaflip or Mr Whatsit or someone like that and their shockingly bad taste in furniture. His little tyke, Dudley, on the other hand (who even at the age of 6 could have given many a prized pig a run for their money at the county fair for weight and plumpness) was tucking enthusiastically into his third helping of chocolate cake. He had just switched on the telly when, out of the corner of his eye he saw 'the boy' walking quietly towards his cupboard and an alien feeling of generosity swept through him.

'Boy!', he called gruffly, for not even his good mood could totally wipe out his animosity towards the little freak.

'The boy' froze in mid-step and turned his wide and fearful green eyes in the direction of his bloated uncle.

Mr Dursley cleared his throat and indicated the ground in front of the T.V. with a wobble of his triple chins. 'Sit down and act normal for a change', he grunted and turned his attention back to the television set where one of the world's most famous theme tunes was blaring into life as the BBC began one of its usual 7.00 movie programs.

He didn't pay any more attention to scrawny lad, who hurriedly scrambled sit in front of the box before his uncle changed his mind. Nor did he see the looks of wonder, excitement and thoughtfulness that manifested themselves on the lad's face in equal measure over the two hours. In fact, Mr Dursley did not see anything, neither did his son. In the warmth of the living room the both of them began to doze off almost immediately. Only Petunia stayed awake and she was not watching what was on any more than her husband was. Mrs Phelps next door had a cold and Petunia was determined to show the old woman how much better at knitting she was than the old crone (knitting was something that Mrs Phelps had never been any good at).

Harry Potter, age six and a half, sat enraptured as he watched the story unfold on the screen. For the first time in his life here was a man who could truly be a role model for him. Here was man who was charming, cool, sophisticated and brutal to his enemies. This man, to whom duty was everything could take on the forces of evil and win. What more could a lad want in a hero!

He gasped in the action scenes, he whooped quietly as bad guys where pounded and cheered in his head as the man triumphed in the end and groaned as the ending credits began.

So it was that Harry Potter, unknowingly one of the most famous people in the whole of the wizarding world, found his idol in a muggle.

As he trundled back to his cupboard he whispered the magic words to himself over and over. He was well aware that the next morning his uncle would be back to his normal foul temper and his aunt would follow suit. He knew that tonight had been but a temporary reprieve of the hell that was his life and that his cousin would be back to pushing and punching him again as soon as he exited his cupboard the next morning.

'The names Bond, James Bond', he whispered to himself again, eyes shining with a light that had not been there two hours before.

The world would never be the same.


End file.
